thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Choyo (XxVampwolfiexX)
'Choyo '''is the former best friend of Simba and Nala and eventually escapes into the Outlands later in life. She is also the adoptive mother of Shupavu and Huria. Personality As a cub, Choyo is very flirty and greedy, not doing most things that don't have some positive effect on her. She's doesn't think before she acts nor pays attention to what she says, but is quite friendly. Choyo can also be quite bossy at times, insisting on taking the lead on most things. She makes it clear about who she hates and who she likes, and if you mess with her, she won't hesitate to pounce at you. Like Nala, she can be quite sassy, and while she prefers to be alone, she'll work together with her close friends, but will back out of things if she finds it unsanitary or out of her comfort zone. While maturing, Choyo is more solitary and hesitant to making friends, instead sticking to the ones that she already knows. She's a tad bit aggressive and can get angered easily, starting fights more often. Choyo seems more conflicted as an adult, but is rather relaxed, preferring to stay in one spot than go and explore. It's no surprise that Choyo is the master at trickery, and doesn't really hunt, the caracal rather stealing other animal's lunches. She's quite territorial and prefers to sleep alone, but is very clingy to ones she likes, such as Simba. She is also a bit girly, and loves to show off, just to embarrass others and gain attention mostly. Biography Choyo was born presumably during Mufasa's reign. As an infant, she was raised by her mother-who was Mufusa's friend-before she disappeared one day without warning, after leaving Choyo to be watched over by the lions and live at Pride Rock. The Lion King Cubhood Choyo is first seen with Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina, talking to Nala while she's getting bathed. She stands up and runs over to Simba once he comes over, introducing him to everyone around her dramatically. When Simba explains to Nala and her that he knows somewhere cool that they can go, and Choyo seems hesitant, waiting on what Nala would say. Agreeing with Nala's disapproval, she can't help but agree when she realizes how badly Simba wants to show them this place. With a sigh, she exchanges looks with Nala and once her mother gives them permission to accompany Simba, the three tread towards the Water Hole, whispering to each other. Once Sarabi adds that Zazu must go with them, Choyo seems a bit more relieved unlike her friends, and she follows Simba to the destination, looking a bit surprised when he claims that they are actually going to the Elephant Graveyard. Not wanting to act like a wimp in front of Simba, she tries to brave it out, but can't help but protest the idea of escaping Zazu. Simba then tries to convince her otherwise, but Choyo gets cut off by Zazu who says that Nala and Simba are being romantic with each other. A tad bit jealous and annoyed at Zazu, Choyo finally agrees with Simba's plan, a grin on her face. The three proceed into "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" in order to distract Zazu. Nala then remarks on how they lost Zazu, Simba taking credit for the idea. The two cubs begin trying to pin each other, and Choyo watches with a bored expression on her face.The cubs then fall into a geyser and Choyo manages to slide in after them because of the fear that her friends got hurt. Nala then wanders into the hyenas' home, and wonders if the elephant's brains are still inside its head. Simba volunteers to find out, but then Zazu blocks the trio, demanding that they return to the Pridelands. Choyo is about to threaten Zazu out of annoyance, but Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed exit the large skull, accusing the Pridelanders for trespassing. Zazu, trying to herd the three out of the place, the hyenas corner them, but Choyo begins to try and protect her friends, instead of running away. She notices that Zazu gets snatched by them and runs after the hyenas, challenging them alongside Nala and Simba. Finally, all three of them make a break for it, climbing up a mass of bones to escape. Nala ends up sliding down towards the hyenas, but Simba slashes Shenzi across the face so Nala can get away. After trying to climb up an elephant skeleton, the cubs fall through the deceased animal's ribcage. Simba then tries to scare off the hyenas, but fails, his father having to. Once everyone is safe, the cubs walk back to the Pridelands in silence, Choyo leaving soon after Nala does, giving Simba a nuzzle as a goodbye. The next day, Choyo manages to find Simba, it taking a long time before she found him in the Gorge. Asking why he was there, Simba responded that Scar said he had a surprise for him. Before Choyo could say that Scar was probably messing around with him, the hyena send a stampede of frightened wildebeests into the gorge below. Choyo and Simba begin running for their lives, Choyo panicking and getting lost in the stampede. Simba, worried if and tried to find out if she was safe as he ran for his life. Meanwhile, Scar, pretending to be terrified and nervous, runs to Mufasa, panting that Simba is in the Gorge. Choyo doesn't know of what happens next, but manages to use her powerful jump to land on a wildebeest, and cling onto it. She keeps jumping from wildebeest to wildebeest but falls, knocking herself out. Little does Choyo know that she's next to Mufusa's dead body, and looks just as lifeless as he does. Simba then races back to the bottom of the Gorge, trying to revive his friend and father. Calling for help, there is no response, but eventually Scar approaches Simba, manipulating him that he is responsible for his father's death. Choyo then wakes up, and stumbles up to her feet, noticing Scar and Simba talking. Before she could recollect her thoughts to speak, she sees Simba scamper away and instinctively follows him. Simba is surprised but relieved that Choyo is alive, but warns her about what he did, but Choyo refuses to let him go by himself. Choyo actually leans in for a nuzzle but the hyenas run after the two cubs, and they have no choice but to run. Scar approaches and manipulates Simba into believing that he is responsible for his father's death, claiming that Simba's roar had caused the stampede and that if it hadn't been for Simba, Mufasa would still be alive. When asked what his mother will think, Simba doesn't know what to do, so Scar tells him to run away and never return. After Simba scampers away, Scar sends Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to kill the cubs. Choyo runs ahead of Simba, but makes sure to look back, not wanting him to get caught. The two are chased by hyenas, but Choyo paused by the steep cliff, not wanting to jump. Simba insists that if they don't they'll die, and not wanting to die, Choyo jumps in with Simba, forcing themselves through the sharp thorns. They eventually make their way into the desert, wandering there. Simba faints, and Choyo forces herself to be awake for Simba. Choyo, near passing out as well spots a meerkat and a warthog, and wants to protect Simba but finds herself to weak to do so. Knowing she needs to trust these two to survive, she forces herself to walk back with the two strangers, and takes a much needed water break. Choyo then takes a nap, and Simba wakes up, Timon and Pumbaa confused why he was acting so sad. Simba, not wanting to talk about it carefully nudges Choyo awake, saying that they have to leave. Before Choyo could protest, the duo sung "Hakuna Matata," stating to the cubs that was the motto they lived by. During the song, the duo had the cubs eat bugs, explore their new home and live without worry. Choyo is highly disgusted by this but forces herself to eat the bugs, especially when Simba states that he likes it. The quartet walk across a log, which represents a few years, during which Choyo transitions from a cub to an adolescent to an adult. Adolescence Choyo's adolescence is only briefly shown during the log sequence of "Hakuna Matata." Choyo is older than in ''The Lion King 1½ (in which her adolescent self makes a longer appearance), evident by the color change in her palette. Young Adulthood Growing up in the jungle, Choyo becomes a bit more of a loner and doesn't rely more on others, forgetting about her past and responsibilities with Hakuna Matata. Unlike Simba, she doesn't seem homesick, and constantly seems to flirt with him, although Simba doesn't seem to get the hint even if he does get closer to her than Timon and Pumbaa in a way. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Females Category:Young Animals Category:XxVampwolfiexX